A Sweet Christmas Sleep
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: An Antonio and Lauren Christmas One-Shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Thank you to my sister who helped with this. This is my first time writing them so I hope I did a good job. Merry Christmas, or Happy Hanukah or whatever it is that you celebrate at this time of year._

**A Sweet Christmas Sleep**

Lauren was still lying in bed trying to sleep. Earlier that evening they had all spent time around the Christmas Tree talking about different things and past Christmas'. It was fun hearing about Jayden's stuff. But then she was just supposed to go to bed and go right to sleep? Sighing she looked over at the clock, it was only 11:30, she had gone to bed at 10:45. It had only been 45 minutes and yet it felt like it had been at least a couple of hours.

Sitting up she thought about turning on her light and reading for a little bit. Before she did she realized that she didn't currently have a book with her. Frowning she leaned against the headboard. She couldn't ask anyone to borrow a book because that would mean waking them up and she didn't want to do that.

Sighing she stood up and decided to get something to drink and maybe something to eat. She silently headed to the kitchen. She was sure that there were some extra cookies somehow here. She lifted up a cover but found nothing under it. She wondered if perhaps someone had stuck them in the fridge. Going over she opened the door blinking furiously as the light blinded her.

After her eyes adjusted she started scanning the contents. The only thing she saw in there that she wanted was a bottle of juice. She grabbed the bottle and closed the door. As soon as she did she saw something standing right next to where the door had been. Gasping she jumped back to figure out what the threat exactly was when she realized that it was her brother's best friend standing there.

"Antonio?"

"It's me. What are you doing up Lauren?"

"I…I couldn't sleep. I thought I would perhaps have some left over cookies."

Antonio was quiet for a minute before grinning, "Well I guess we both had similar ideas."

She smiled, "Do you happen to know where they were hidden?"

"Not exactly…but I'm sure since there are two of us we can find it."

She nodded, "Sounds good."

Lauren began looking on the counters, which was very quickly obvious that there was nothing there. She began to wonder if she had only imagined there being extra cookies when she heard Antonio, "I found them!"

Looking over she saw that he had been shuffling through a cabinet, and one she wouldn't have thought to look in. "How'd you know to look in there?"

He grinned, "You have to consider all possibilities."

She nodded, "I suppose I should have done that. Thank you for finding them, even though you were partly just doing it for yourself."

He shrugged, "So were you just going to eat them in here?" He asked gesturing around the kitchen.

"I figured so. Why?"

He leaned closer to her, "Because I have a better idea."

Antonio grabbed her hand and led her through the hall to the living room. They moved to the couch and sat down. The Christmas tree was still lit up. The ornaments were all up, some of the glass ones were tinkling in the light, while others seemed to be illuminated because of a light they were near. "The tree is really beautiful."

"Christmas is one of my favorite holidays."

"I can see why. The snow, the tree, the cookies," she smiled at him, "family."

"You forgot presents." Antonio said, though the way that he stated it sounded like he wasn't entirely being serious.

"Presents are the most important part." She shook her head. It was silent for a few minutes before she looked back over to her companion, "Are you okay?"

He grinned, "Of course I am."

"Why couldn't you sleep?"

"Cookies."

"You couldn't sleep because you wanted to have some cookies?"

He shrugged and looked back to the tree as he ate another cookie. He was quiet for a few more minutes before he spoke again, "I couldn't wait for tomorrow."

Lauren looked at the clock and then back at Antonio, "Well just ten more minutes and tomorrow is here."

He looked up at her and she grinned. It took a few seconds before Antonio joined in, "True, and then this long wait is finally over."

"Although everyone else is still asleep."

Antonio frowned, "That's true. Guess we will have to wait longer."

Lauren remained quiet and Antonio did as well. She just stared at the Christmas tree, it completely captured her attention. She was glad that she was with all of them; even though they were Jayden's friends first they still welcomed her. And Jayden, it was great to be around him all the time. After some much needed time off being with her brother was good.

Mia and Emily were great friends. A girl can always do with some friends who are girls, and it had been good. They both had easily welcomed her in.

Mike, Kevin and Antonio were also great guys. They were fun, serious, had humor and solid friends.

Jayden was an even better brother than she could have imagined. She was glad that she got to see him again.

Master Ji was different from who she had been with, but he was good and kind.

She glanced up to see what time it was and was startled that it was almost 12:30. She had been so lost in her thoughts she hadn't focused on anything else. Looking over at Antonio she noticed that he was asleep. Leaning closer to him she tapped him on the shoulder, "Antonio."

"What!?" He jumped up a little and then saw Lauren, "What's going on?"

"You had fallen asleep and I figured you would perhaps want to go and lay down in your bed? It might be more comfortable."

He stretched and yawned, "You're right. What about you?"

"I'm just going to finish my cookie and then head back to bed."

"Alright," He sat up a little bit straighter which brought him closer to her. "Well I suppose I'll go to bed." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, "Merry Christmas Lauren."

She smiled, "Merry Christmas Antonio." And with that Lauren ate her last cookie, gave one last look to the Christmas lights and went to bed finally able to fall asleep.


End file.
